wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emo Crys
Emo Crys is one of the main characters of Wild Grinders. Description From the old Wild Grinders site: Emo Crys' parents moved to Ketterville from China when he was a baby. Growing up as an outsider Emo Crys turned to drawing as a way to express his emotions. Once he found skating, he approached it the same way. It is all art to him. Emo Crys met Lil Rob at a local contest. They slammed into each other and spent the rest of the day trying to knock each other off their boards. After the contest they apologized and Emo Crys became part of Lil Rob’s skate crew, the Wild Grinders. Personality Emo Crys is a deep and sensitive boy, who often speak in his dramatic, but gloomy tone, and cares for trivial things that make him upset. As everything did not go so perfectly, he begins to whine or let out a meltdown; as for example, that his board was missing (which he does not remember that his board was imaginary). Emo Crys is always artistic of spray painting, or just regular painting, in his own schemes. Emo Crys was described to be lecherous and lovesick towards girls, particularly either girls with blonde hair or those who like his interest. Emo's central interest is unicorns, but he starts to hide it from his friends, in order not to disappoint them. Emo Crys frequently thuds his poetic advice as "irony", "romantic", "melancholy", and "death". In Grindermania, his musical instrument was the cowbell, yet it does not fit in the Backside Grinders mode. Emo Crys' stance is goofy and he prefers to skate on mini ramps, banked walls, and sometimes rails. His favorite music is "emotion inducing guitar-laced rock". Appearance TV Series Emo appears as a slightly pale-skinned boy with a simple black eye color with and almond-shaped eyes. He is shown having a black peakaboo haristyle, fitting for his "emo" personality. He wears a purple, black-striped shirt and light blue jeans. He also wears a gray scarf on his neck and gray shoes. Emo Crys' skateboard is precisely violet with a few crows. In Biggest Sellout, Emo Crys wears a light-blue short-sleeved shirt with a Hank the Happy Hamster skateboard icon. He also wears a Happy Hamster cap and shoes. In Neptune's Chowder, Emo Crys usually wears a tank top that have the same pattern as his original shirt. He wears shorts with ripped sections on each pant and the same color as his pants. His surfboard exactly has the same paterns as his skateboard. In Grindermania, Emo Crys wears a black jacket with purple linings. Inside, Emo Crys usually wears a purple vest, black pants and shoes, but keeps his gray scarf. In the second half of the Halloween special, Scream a Little Scream, Emo Crys' costume can be typically a fortune teller. Emo Crys has a red turban wrapped around on his head, and also wears a purple torso with a yellow collar with purple crescents in each. He usually keeps the scarf around his neck. After Emo Crys was possessed by the Flaming Skull's ability, Emo Crys was a vampire. His skin was colored as pale blue and have fangs on his teeth (not noticing that they are fake one). Emo has a grey vest and a white shirt inside, contains a black-red cape around his neck. There was brown pacthes over his mouth, sleeves, and his grey scarf. When Lil Rob travels to another dimension in A World Gone Rad-Awesome, Emo Crys' has his opposite self as joyful and jolly. The opposite form has his peakaboo hairstyle missing and his right eye revealed fully. When morphed by Meaty, it takes Meaty's head and Emo Crys' full body. Merchandise The first merchandise appearance is known that Emo Crys wears a black shirt, mahogany scarf, and black pants. His shoes are white with black sections and soles. Emo Crys is shown wearing a black tuxedo, along with a purple scarf. His shoes are purple, while the sections and soles are fully black. Relationships Emo Crys' relatives were not mentioned or shown in any of the episodes. Lil Rob Early description shows that Emo Crys develops a central friendship with Lil Rob when they first met in a local contest at Sprawl City. However in the official series, similar to Jay Jay's, Emo Crys' status of "Lil Rob's best friend" is replaced with Goggles'. Flipz A few vague frames of few episodes recognized that Emo Crys developed a small crush on Flipz; despite of forming love interests, Flipz does not show any romance reactions of Emo. Denise Emo's temporary interest in Emo's Mystery Girl. Despite of Denise's spitefulness of the Wild Grinders, Denise and Emo share the same interest of unicorns, but she becomes over-ruling at him and becomes picky. Skidoosh Emo Crys' temporary roommate. Trivia *On the old Wild Grinder website, Emo Crys' profile can show that he lives in China with his family. On the toyline box, the information introduces Emo Crys as Asian. *On the Nicktoons website in Emo Crys' profile, Emo Crys' eyes are brown instead of black; later, they are still black in the entire series. **Emo Crys' eyes can sometimes gleam, as seen in The Skater Who Cried Wolf and Swaggerless. *Although Emo Crys adores some of the cute animals, he may sometimes deny his favor of unicorns, when the group is uncertain or not concerned about the unicorns. *Emo Crys has his own ID, but artistic style, in Biggest Sellout. *There are some differences about Emo Crys's description on the old Wild Grinders website and the TV series: **Emo Crys, along with Jay Jay, take the role as "best friend" to Lil Rob in the old website, instead of Goggles. **Emo Crys is voiced as Yuri Lowenthal in Golden Grinders and The Lost Skate Spot, as uncredited. Emo Crys is constantly portrayed by Cam Clarke in the TV series, instead of Yuri Lowenthal, like on the two online episodes. *In Golden Grinders, Emo Crys have a likeness of money, as he understands himself that it was a favorite thing of him. *According to one of the fans' options, Emo Crys may have an unusual and similar appearance to an animated version of Machigerita. *Emo Crys may be the first character who quotes "Not buying it!", first told in Shark Attack, followed by Lil Rob, introduced in Grinder Claus. *Quick into earlier in Wikipedia, and suddenly in the informal Wild Grinders Wiki, Ben Landale's name in Emo Crys' article is seen mistakenly. *Emo Crys' left thumb is not tucked through his sleeve, as seen in only one frame of the Grinders' footer. *Emo Crys wasn't a breakout character at all, but he is a spread for some Wild Grinders fans; they are supporting him more than other Wild Grinders characters. *Emo Crys can play other musical instruments besides the cowbell: a clarinet in Lil Rob Roundup, the bongos in Biggest Fan, and the lute in Wild Scouts. **Emo Crys was unskilled playing the sitar. *Emo Crys, besides Jay Jay and Spitball, however is one of the few characters to not have their families revealed. *Emo Cry's seems to share identical details to Sage, a character from Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage; they both wear long-sleeved shirts with large, black stripes, and were portrayed to skate. Gallery Profile Emo Crys Wallpaper.jpg|Emo Crys Wallpaper Emo Crys Skate.jpg|Emo Crys skates on a rail Emo Crys face profile.jpg|Many of Emo Crys's faces in profiles Th emocrys.jpg Emo Crys (Happy Hamster).jpg|Emo Crys in his Hank the Happy Hamster outfit Emo Crys profile.png|Emo Crys' default profile image Screenshots Emo Crys Screenshot.png|Emo Crys in "Wild in the Street" Whoop emo.jpg Emo scared.jpg Emo crying.jpg Sadly.jpg|"That what a girl told me online...(NERVOUSLY)hee hee hee..." Emo Crys's Artist ID.png|Emo Crys has his Artist ID as seen in Biggest Sellout Gleaming Eyes.png|Emo Crys' eye gleamed for the first time. Happy Emo Crys.png|Opposite Emo Crys Dramatic Emo Crys.jpg|"If we need to find our friends, we need to...(DRAMATIC)contact the dead!" Fortune Telling.png|Emo Crys with Lil' Rob, Jay Jay, Meaty, and Goggles in a dusty Christian room. Vampire Emo Crys.png|Count Crys Meaty Crys.png|Meaty Crys (Morphed by Meaty and Emo Crys) Jolly Elves.png|Emo Crys, along with the Grinders, as elves (Gary's Little Helpers) Crying Emo Crys.jpg|Crying Emo Crys Merchandise Wild Grinders Figures.jpg Wild Grinders Figures 3.jpg Wild Grinders with Beefy.jpg Emo crys crying.jpg|A whiny Emo Crys figure Emo Crys Figure 2.jpg|Emo Crys with a tuxedo Emo Crys Black-White Stripes.jpg|Emo Crys with Black and White Stripes shirt Emo Crys Lost Skate Spot.jpg|Emo Crys figure of The Lost Skate Spot Basic Figure Emo Crys.jpg|Emo Crys's Basic Figure in Wild Grinders Spring 2011. Video Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wild Grinders Members Category:Featured Articles Category:Wild Grinders